


Pumpkin searching

by Multi_love



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Themed Fic, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_love/pseuds/Multi_love
Summary: Joyce and Hopper follow along with their children to the pumpkin patch in the search for the perfect pumpkins.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Jonathan Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Jonathan Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Jonathan Byers & Joyce Byers, Jonathan Byers & Will Byers, Joyce Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Joyce Byers & Will Byers, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Jopper Autumn Challenge





	Pumpkin searching

**Author's Note:**

> For the Jopper autumn challenge, I found on Tumblr. Day 4 Free choice. 
> 
> It's a Halloweeny autumn fluff fic. It's quite short as I have not had the time to write bigger fics. But I hope you enjoy it!

Joyce stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. She secured the scarf around her neck as the cold wind struck her face. She tugged on the sleeves of her jacket before hugging herself. 

It was October and a chilly one. It was closing in on Halloween which was the reason she was now outside, instead of at home watching some movie or reading something, well anything instead of freezing outside. 

She could thank her children for that. They had begged her and Hopper to bring them to the pumpkin patch. Well, it was mostly Will and El but she could see the sparkle in Jonathan's eyes at the mention of it. Joyce had a hard time resisting those damn puppy eyes El and Will would give her when they wanted something. They did of course not ask for something expensive, they knew the situation. Even now living together with Hopper and getting money from the government because they saved the damn world more than once. They deserved it, deserved to have fun. 

So here they were, at the pumpkin patch. In the cold. 

She felt hands on her shoulder “What’s on your mind?” Hopper’s voice came from behind her before he walked and stood in front of her. 

“Nothing.”

Hopper glared at her. 

“It’s cold.” Joyce let out at last. 

“It’s cold?” Hopper chuckled and brought her hands into his and rubbed them with his thumbs. She wasn't wearing any gloves but her hands in Hopper’s brought some sort of warmth. 

“Hey!” El brushed past them “let’s go!”. She was almost bouncing as she waited for her family to finally start moving and Joyce couldn't help but smile at the young girl. 

It had been a little over a year since Hopper had been rescued from Russia and this was the first normal Halloween for El. She could finally go out in public. They were still careful of course but they let the girl have some sort of normal life. 

“Okay okay let’s go,” Joyce said. 

El hurried off, Will and Jonathan right behind her. They had grown close, the three of them, and Joyce was happy about that. 

Hopper linked their fingers together and they walked off, following their children. 

They walked past the pumpkins as they saw their children search for the perfect pumpkins. El was in search of the biggest pumpkin she could find.

Hopper had started to rub her hand again as they walked. The yellow and orange leaves crunching under their boots. Not many people were out and Joyce liked that. Having some time alone with her family, catching up on lost opportunities. 

They walked until they heard a scream and Joyce stopped. Her heart racing. She looked at the kids and saw their smiling faces. It was El shouting of excitement. 

She had found her big pumpkin. 

She felt Hopper’s lips on her head and it was then she realized she had an iron grip on Hopper’s hand. She slightly realized her grip “Sorry.”

He placed another kiss on her head. “You have nothing to apologize for,” he paused “I know how you feel.”

She smiled at him and nodded. They started to walk again and were soon at their children’s side. She saw Jonathan give her a concerned look but she just smiled at him, telling him everything was fine. And it was the truth. Some days were hard, she wouldn’t deny that, especially as it got colder. But she was okay. They were okay. 

“El,” she heard Hopper say, a warning in his voice. She turned to their daughter to see her smile innocently at him “I wasn’t going to. 

“Oh, I’m sure you weren’t.”

She only continued to smile and took a hold of the pumping. She struggled with the weight but was able to not drop it.

“You have it?” Will asked her.

“I’m good.”

Joyce chuckled at them softly.

They continued to search for the rest of them. Will found another big pumpkin and smiled big at it. They soon found one for the rest of them and walked down to pay for them. 

They then loaded them into the back of the car and started to drive back. The kids in the back chatted on how they would carve theirs while Joyce and Hopper sat in silence, listening. Hopper took Joyce’s left hand, intertwining their fingers while the other was kept on the steering wheel. 

They soon arrived at home. They placed the pumpkins on the kitchen table just as the phone rang. Will who was closest answered. He put the phone away, “Mike wonders if we want to come over?”

El’s face lit up and she turned to Joyce and Hopper. 

Hopper was silent before he smiled at her. “Get out of here!”

“I can drive you there,” Jonathan offered. 

Only to drive, Joyce was sure. Definitely not having to do anything with a certain brunette.

The kids were soon out of the house again, leaving the two of them alone.

Joyce went into her and Hopper’s bedroom to change into something more comfortable before she went into the living room and sat down on the couch, turning on the television. 

She wasn’t alone for long before Hopper joined her with two cups. He handed her one.

It was hot chocolate. Joyce took a sip before she snuggled into him. Half her body on top of his as he put his arms around her. Holding her close and kissing her head. 

The warm drink warmed her up but the warmth she cared about was the one that she stole from Hopper. The warmth that felt like home no matter where she was.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I hope you enjoyed this fic, it was fun writing something short and not angst for once...
> 
> Also thank you to Alterio aka @bridgettefan101 from Twitter who helped me with answering my weird pumpkin and Halloween question as I have never celebrated Halloween...


End file.
